You Annoy Me
by MyOwnLilWorld97
Summary: Many people would say that Alec and Magnus are total opposites...so what? Just a story about Alec thinking about everything that annoys him about people but for some reason doesn't with Magnus. Opposites attract...how cliche :)


**Just something I wrote because I had really bad writer's block and I just went for it. Just something fluffy I thought of thinking about my fave couple Malec. **

**~enjoy! hope you like it! **

* * *

Alec sat in the kitchen drinking a cup of coffee admiring how perfect the day was. It was a lazy Saturday morning, one free of demons and annoying clients.

He poured himself another cup of coffee, pure black just the way he liked it.

"I will never understand why you shadowhunters insist on waking up so early." Magnus said entering the kitchen. His hair was still neatly spiked up in a rainbow of colors despite just coming out of the shower.

"Sleeping in is a luxury that some of us can't afford." Alec said handing him some coffee and grabbing for the remote. "Besides, who wants to miss Saturday morning cartoons?"

Magnus rolled his eyes and followed the Nephilim to the couch. They sat cuddling up against each other on the couch for a couple of Spongebob episodes. Alec laid his head down on the warlock's lap not really paying attention to the TV.

"I'm going to change the channel if you don't mind." Magnus said snapping his fingers.

Alec laughed when he heard Project Runway in the background. He looked up at Magnus who was focused on the screen and let his mind wander.

Magnus's cheers brought him back to reality. He got up to do a victory dance leaving Alec alone on the couch.

"What happened?" Alec asked amused by the site of the 800 year old warlock jumping around the room cheering and doing fist pumps.

"My favorite fashion designer got spared from going home!" Magnus cried pointing at the screen.

Alec got up and looked at the TV. "She can't be that great of a designer if she almost went home."

"It's a he and some people just don't have a sense of fashion." Magnus said calming down enough to grab Alec in a hug him pulling him back down onto the couch.

Alec rolled his eyes; he never saw the appeal of being fashionable he just saw it as another useless thing he couldn't be bothered to figure out.

It was no secret that he didn't care about how he looked; as long as he was covered he was ok. People who wasted their time on clothes really annoyed him. He always got mad at Izzy for taking so long to get ready.

He couldn't keep up with all the different styles and what color went well together. He also hated shopping, he'd been shopping exactly one time with Izzy, who spent hours at one store trying out different outfits that all looked the same to him and in the end she didn't buy a single one.

Izzy and Jace always made fun of him that his first relationship was going to be with someone as fashionably challenged as him.

But they couldn't be more wrong.

Alec turned his head to look at Magnus who had on a pair of neon colored leather pants and a t-shirt with a picture of a cat on it which oddly resembled Chairman Meow.

He couldn't help but think of Magnus's huge walk in closet filled with so many flashy pieces of clothing that Magnus just loved to flaunt.

He had been shopping with Magnus more than once and unlike with his sister it didn't annoy him at all. Instead he actually liked it; He loved watching Magnus turn into a little kid running around the store buying everything that was pretty and shiny.

When they traveled together on their vacation Alec was always the first to be ready. Magnus took forever trying to find the best outfit for wherever they were going. But Alec didn't mind waiting and it made him happy when the warlock asked him "How does this look?" It made him feel important for some reason.

Magnus began to hum and play with Alec's hair. It reminded him of another thing that annoyed him.

When people spent too much time on their hair.

Alec never did anything to his hair but to wash and a brush it. He didn't care how it looked as long as it didn't interfere with his Shadowhunter duties.

Jace on the other hand chose his shampoo and conditioner with care. He always made sure his hair looked perfect especially before a big date or a night at the club. Everyone thought Jace's hair was just naturally perfect like the rest of him but Alec knew from waiting in line for the bathroom that even his "perfect" Parabatai had his flaws.

Izzy was a whole different story. She had straighteners, curling irons, hairspray, dyes, and whatever you could think of. She spent hours on her hair which didn't make sense to him at all.

He also hated the smell of gel and hairspray. It made your hair hard and sticky and Alec hated it. It felt weird and unnatural.

Why spend so much time on your hair if you're going to ruin it and then do it all over again the next day. It seemed like a lot of wasted effort. The thought of it made Alec get even more annoyed.

What about Magnus?

The warlock spent probably way more time on his hair than anyone he ever knew, not that Alec knew many people with Magnus's hair style. And that color? Magnus probably dyed and glitter-fied his hair at least a few times a day.

But Alec couldn't find anything wrong with it. I mean it obviously took a lot of time, effort, and bottles of gel to get that famous spiky hair. He loved playing with Magnus's hair it was probably the first thing he reached for when they kissed. It was soft despite all the gel and he didn't even mind the never ending cycle of colors and the glitter that got all over him when they were together.

"Alexander do you use perfume?" Magnus said bending his head down to Alec's sweater.

Alec made a face sniffing his sweater. "It must be Izzy's."

"She probably did it because you never wash these things." Magnus said playing with the frayed edges of Alec's sweater.

"Probably out of spite. She knows I hate perfume and all that other stuff. It annoys me when people wear too much."

Magnus sniffed his clothes. "What about me?"

Alec thought for a moment. Magnus had a distinct smell to him that was all his own. After living with him and waking up next to him every day it was hard not to notice. He smelled like the burning of magic, hair gel, sandalwood and none of that demon smell that Alec had learned to recognize.

"No you smell fine, it's other people's smell that annoys me."

"I didn't think that you were the type to get annoyed so easily." Magnus said.

"I get annoyed by a lot of things actually." Alec said pulling Magnus closer to him.

"Do I annoy you sometimes than?" Magnus asked innocently.

Alec hesitated before saying. "Now that I think about it…"

Magnus crossed his arms and glared at him. "You're hurting my feelings you know."

"That's just who I am." Alec said teasing him.

"You just love being mean to me." Magnus replied.

That got Alec thinking.

Alec had to admit he didn't have the best personality. He always worried about everything especially what people thought about him, he was quick to anger and could get jealous easily unlike Izzy who acted like she couldn't care less about anything. He wasn't as confident or good with words as Jace was. His first impression came out as stoic and impassive which made people dislike him before they got to know him.

Totally opposite of Magnus who was so fun and flamboyant. Everyone just wanted to be his friend. He was funny and could relate to everyone in one way or another. He was confident in himself and had a smart witty wisdom that could only come from being alive for so long.

Alec frowned realizing that what annoyed him was superficial, who really cared about trivial things like that.

They fit each other so well.

Both of them would do anything for the people they loved. Break laws or go to the ends of the earth to protect the ones they cared about.

Most of all they were comfortable with each other. Alec didn't even need to say or do anything for Magnus to understand him. Magnus had changed his life in so many ways, changes that Alec had desperately needed.

"You giving me the silent treatment is annoying me." Magnus said his cat eyes narrowing.

Alec grabbed both sides of Magnus's face and pulled him in for a kiss. Magnus hesitated a little but gave in. Alec grabbed the back of his shirt pulling him closer, running his hands through Magnus's hair.

Alec paused kissing the warlock after every word emphasizing his point. "Nothing. About. You. Annoys. Me. Nothing."

Magnus's cat eyes shone as he grinned from ear to ear. "You know what really annoys me? You not giving me a proper kiss." He said pulling the shadowhunter closer.

Love is unreasonable, it doesn't care that you are totally opposite from that one person you love. That even though you don't have anything in common you could still fall in love with that person. Everyone knows love doesn't make sense. It isn't suppose to, that's the fun of it.

And it took one sparkly and flamboyant High Warlock of Brooklyn for Alec Lightwood to realize just that.


End file.
